1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a push tube adapter for an off-road vehicle and more particularly to an adapter which enables the rearward end of a push tube assembly to be attached to various mounts secured to the underside of the off-road vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has become common to mount an implement such as a plow blade, mower or rotary sweeper on the forward end of an off-road vehicle such as an ATV, UTV, garden tractor or the like. A majority of manufacturers utilize an elongated push tube assembly to mount the implement onto the vehicle. Most push tube assemblies include a pair of elongated, horizontally spaced-apart push tubes having forward and rearward ends. Manufacturers such as Cycle Country Accessories Corporation (“CCAC”), Warn Industries (“Warn”), and Moose Utility Division (“Moose”) secure the rearward ends of the push tubes to the underside of the vehicle midway between the forward and rearward ends of the vehicle. The above manufacturers secure a mount or mount plate to the frame of the vehicle with the mount having a pair of transversely spaced-apart pivot brackets secured thereto to which the rearward ends of the pivot tubes are pivotally secured about a horizontal axis. The pivot brackets on the mount of CCAC are 12.5 inches apart. The pivot brackets on the mount of Moose are 7.25 inches apart while the pivot brackets on the mount of Warn are 12.25 inches apart.
The difference in the spacing of the pivot brackets of CCAC, Warn and Moose prevents a CCAC push tube assembly from being mounted on a Warn or Moose mount, prevents a Warn push tube assembly to be mounted on a CCAC or Moose mount, and prevents a Moose push tube assembly to be mounted on a CCAC or Warn mount.